


A Family Experience

by Gear25



Series: Fathers and where to find them [2]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Abusive Parents, Adopted Children, Adoption, Cold Weather, Family Bonding, Firebending & Firebenders, Gen, Hakoda (Avatar) is a Good Parent, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Mentioned Ozai (Avatar), Oblivious Zuko (Avatar), Ozai (Avatar) Being a Terrible Parent, Ozai (Avatar) is an Asshole, Parent-Child Relationship, Parental Hakoda (Avatar), Past Child Abuse, Post-100 Year War (Avatar TV), Post-War, Southern Water Tribe, Waterbending & Waterbenders, Zuko (Avatar) is a Good Brother, Zuko (Avatar)-centric, Zuko is an Awkward Turtleduck, Zuko's Scar (Avatar)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-25
Updated: 2020-12-11
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:08:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 16,423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27194899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gear25/pseuds/Gear25
Summary: The sequel to my other story "Father Figures" After the war has ended three weeks ago, Zuko followed Katara, Sokka and Hakoda to the South Pole, them wanting to give him an experience of how a normal family is supposed to be. Zuko is learning new things, unlearning some other, but most importantly he hopes to be able to call this new strange place home.
Series: Fathers and where to find them [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1985224
Comments: 25
Kudos: 131





	1. South Pole

Zuko hated the Poles.

He had been to both only two times, but still.

Actually, hate was a big word. He didn't like the cold, that's all.

He was used at the summer climate of the Fire Nation, where the sun was warm and blessed by Agni.

The cold wind was scratching his skin, but Zuko accepted it like a punishment.

The wooden Water Tribe ship was gently swaying through the waves of the sea, whose waters were becoming colder and colder by the time the ship was arriving at his destination.

Zuko knew a lot about ships, mostly because he spent three years living on one. But this ship was a lot different than the one he was used to. No dark, cold metal. No suffocating hallways and cabins, with a light minimum enough so he could see where he was stepping. No angry aura, that consumed him from the head to toes, pushing him to continue his hunt for the avatar. No longing feelings to return home.

This ship was a lot smaller, but also more welcome. It was made from wood, and it didn't use a noisy engine, but sails to move. It had no dark cabins, but a common room with hammocks where everyone could hear the slightest snore from another. And more people. Definitely more people. All the men from the South Pole that had left for the war three years ago, they were finally returning home to their families. The energy on the ships had a positivity.

It was very different to what Zuko was used to, but he liked it. To be honest, if he was in the Fire Nation ship, he would surely have some unwanted emotions.

Of course he could get a ship from the Fire Nation and arrive in the South Pole days earlier, but the last thing he and everyone else wanted is to have a Fire Nation ship in the icy coasts of the South Pole. It would bring out many…different outcomes.

Zuko was standing at the side of the ship watching the waves crashing their way through the body of it. As he was lost in his thoughts, he almost didn't hear some footsteps approaching. His heart skipped a beat. He really hoped it wasn't a Water Tribe warrior ready to kill him and throw him to the sea 'cause you know, Fire Nation Royalty and all.

To his relief it was Sokka, who has changed into his good old parka, and in fact, he was holding another one, together with two gloves.

"Here." He said holding it out in front of Zuko. "I know you have the fire breath thingy and all but it is still cold, even for a firebender." He smiled. Zuko returned the smile.

Okay yeah, Zuko has mastered the fire breath that saved his firebender ass on the North Pole and the freezer in the Boiling Rock, but even he had a limit on the control of his breath. So he accepted the piece of clothing Sokka offered.

"Thanks." Zuko said and took the blue parka from his hand. He wore it quickly and holy spirits it was surprisingly warm. Zuko looked at his mittens like he never seen them before in his life, meanwhile Sokka was having that stupid grin on his face.

"You actually look good on Water Tribe clothes. Blue suits you, Jerkbender." He said, crossing his hands on his waist. Zuko let out a small laugh.

"Thanks. You also looked good in Fire Nation clothes, Mr. Wang Fire." He said.

Sokka hold still for a moment to process what was said. Zuko felt slightly uncomfortable. Did he say something bad? Oh Agni maybe comparing a Water Tribesman to a Fire Nation citizen was a serious insult he didn't know about?

"Did you just make a joke?" Sokka asked in disbelief.

"Eh…I guess I did?" he said, releasing a breath he didn't realize he was holding. Sokka was ecstatic on the other hand. Then he turned around to face Bato who was just walking by, minding his own business.

"BATO! ZUKO JUST MADE A JOKE! A FUNNY ONE TOO! UNIVERSE IS THANKING ME TODAY!" Sokka yelled to the other man. Zuko was already blushing from embarrassment, hiding his face in his hood, who was too big for his liking.

"Oh La not him too…" Bato said sighing. "I can't stand a third one…" he said and left below the deck. Sokka was grinning, but then his look landed on a piece of ice floating in the sea.

"Zuko we're almost there!" Sokka almost screamed with excitement. Zuko wanted to smile, but he couldn't this time. Sokka noticed that.

"Hey what's wrong? Is this about the cold?" he asked. "I know you Firebenders don't handle it well but I think you…" he begun to rumble, but Zuko stopped his train of thought.

"It's just…last time I was here, I wasn't… the best person your people encountered that day." He said while his eyes refused to break contact with the sight of the sea. Sokka opened his mouth to argue but Zuko continued.

"Your people hate me. And most importantly, they are right! I attacked them, threatened them! I almost destroyed your village Sokka! And don't get me started about my family's past. They have more than enough reasons not to only hate me, but to kill me." Zuko said. Sokka looked him with sad eyes.

"You were different back then. You are a changed man now Zuko. Me, Katara and my Dad know that. And true, your family may did awful things to our tribe…" Sokka noticed Zuko wince. Probably because Sokka had told him that he and Katara lost their mother in a Fire Nation raid. Yea…

"But you aren't them! You are going to become Fire Lord in the near future! You are going to change the world for the better!" Sokka explained.

After the Gaang defeated Ozai and Azula 3 weeks ago, Zuko didn't want to become immediately a Firelord despite his Uncle's wishes. Zuko explained to Iroh that it was too much. Too soon for a banished Prince and traitor to Firelord. He was afraid that he wouldn't do it right. He was afraid that his Nation would hate him. And most importantly, he was afraid that he would become like his father. Zuko's view of the Fire Nation capital's palace was not a very good one. The hallways were screaming traumatic memories. It was too much.

Zuko pleaded his Uncle to become Firelord in his absence, at least for a while, a year or two, until Zuko was ready enough to step up. Iroh of course respected his nephew's request, so now the Fire Nation temporarily was ruled by the White Lotus, with Iroh as the main leader, taking the Firelord title. The Fire Nation citizen's were kinda against the idea of a group of people from different ethnicities ruling them, but still Iroh was the original heir to the throne, and so it seemed that a party of all four nations were better than Ozai or his daughter. So they kept quiet.

"Sokka I know you, Katara and your dad see me in a positive light, but…" he glanced at the Water Tribe soldiers that were nearby doing chores. "I am sure they don't. Honestly, I am surprised they didn't even attack me and feed me to the fishes by now." Zuko said.

"Look, my dad told them already that you are a good kid and under his protection. You have nothing to fear." He said. Zuko didn't seem to get any less worried.

"But I don't deserve it Sokka! As I said they should hate me!" Zuko said. Sokka had enough.

"Zuko, now that the war is over, we can start anew! My people aren't going to be mad at you Zuko. In fact, they will be happy that you stood up against your father! Stood up against your war-adoring Nation! You are a hero as the rest of us!" Zuko didn't say anything.

"And if someone gives you a hard time, I have your back."

Zuko smiled. It was nice, being protected by someone.

Then Katara came up to the deck, walking towards them.

Zuko looked at her. She was beautiful in her blue parka. She chose to keep her hair down, not bothering braiding it. Her smile was bright, as always.

"There you are!" she said. She was was ready to make a remark about Zuko in a parka but when she saw Zuko's sad face she changed her question to "What are you doing?"

"Just talking." Sokka said. "Zuko here is having a breakdown…"

"I am not!" Zuko said frustrated.

"…Yes you are, cause he thinks he doesn't deserve to set foot in our village after all that happened." And then Sokka explained it to her, while Zuko groaned from the sidelines.

"What? Zuko, are you an idiot? Of course everyone will accept you! Even if you'll have to prove it to them." Katara said. "You proved it to us." Katara said. Zuko sighed.

"I still can't believe your dad agreed to this." Zuko said crossing his arms.

"After what happened at the Western Air Temple? Zuko, you need this! You had a shitty childhood and a shitty father. The least we can give you is a chance to experience what a true family is like." Sokka said. Zuko smiled.

"Still I can't thank you enough for this." Zuko said.

"Save your gratitude after we go penguin sledding." Sokka smiled and patted Zuko's shoulder.

Zuko blinked. "What's penguin sledding again?" In reply, he got a grin from the two of them.

After some hour, the icy land was visible. The men were cheerfully making the last preps so they could anchor the ships. Zuko could see the excitement in their faces: the war took many things from each of them. He would make sure to make amends for that. He had to.

When the ships lowered their anchors, the crews literally ran to their loved one's hugs who were waiting for them outside the village to welcome them home. It was a truly touched scene. He saw women kissing their husbands, kids hugging their fathers after 2 whole years. But at the same side, it was sad because some people knew that their loved ones wouldn't be on these ships. They had left their final breath in the middle of the battlefield. Those people were just looking from the sides, letting a tear slip now and then.

Zuko was a little overwhelmed by this image in front of him. When he returned home in the Fire Nation after three years of absence, his Father didn't even hug him. He didn't say that he missed him. In fact, he probably didn't want him to be there. Zuko let a small tear fall on his cheek. He quickly swiped it because an elderly woman was coming towards him and the Water Tribe family.

Agni help him, it was the old lady Zuko grabbed and threatened when he was hunting Aang. Not his best social encounter. Zuko wanted to run inside the ship behind him and stay hidden there under the deck, between the cargo. He tried to hide behind Hakoda but the other man just touched his shoulder in a calming way. Zuko looked at him, whose eyes were reassuring him in the outmost way possible. Zuko remained silent but he trusted the man beside him.

"Gran Gran!" Sokka and Katara yelled and hugged their grandmother like children hugging their mother after a having nightmare. Kanna's smile was the brightest of all.

"Sokka my dear boy! Oh Tui look how much you've grown! You have become a whole man now!" she said while kissing him all over the face. "Katara! You have become such a wonderful woman! We heard what happened. About the young Avatar and his friends taking down the Fire Lord. I am so proud of both of you!" she said and then she moved at Hakoda.

"'Koda you too! My son! I am so glad you and Bato came back intact!" she said while giving the other man a warm hug.

"Haha good to see you healthy and well mom." Hakoda said embracing his mother's hug.

Zuko's heartrate peaked up a little. Of all the people in the village, why he grabbed Sokka's and Katara's grandmother? And the Chief's mother?!

He was so screwed.

Did the Chief know about this?

Maybe he didn't.

But he would learn now. And then…

He wanted for the ice below him to crack open and for him to fall right in, freeze and die. But it was too late for wishes, because Kanna noticed him. Her reaction could have been worse though.

"You are…" she said. Her smile disappeared. Zuko immediately looked at his feet, not wanting to face her. His fingers were grabbing the parka's fur on his side, and his mind was racing.

What should he do?

He knew forgiveness wasn't something he deserved. So what else would he say?

Zuko opened his mouth. But Sokka was ahead of him.

"Gran Gran I know that your first encounter with him was no good, but I assure you Zuko is good now! Back me up here Dad, Katara!" Sokka said looking at the others. Hakoda took on from here.

"Mom Sokka is right. The kid has proved himself to be a fine man. He helped Sokka bust me out of a prison. He fought against his Nation. He saved Katara's life. We trust him with our whole soul."

Kanna's face was confused and frightened at the same time.

Her son was in prison?

Katara almost died?

Tui and La give her strength.

The boys caught up, and they exchanged looks.

"Ok mom why don't we all go back home and rest? We will tell you everything in a minute." Hakoda said as he reassured his mother who was near having a heart attack. Then Kanna and Hakoda walked through the village, Sokka, Katara and Zuko following behind them.

It appeared Zuko had some time to live more-no don't think like that- he thought.

Zuko took a glance around the village. It was so small, nothing had changed since he was last here. He looked at Sokka. The boy was about to cry.

"Are you alright?" Zuko asked. Maybe this was too much for him?

Sokka turned his head to look at Zuko. He wasn't crying, but he was close to.

"I am fine, it's just…I don't know, maybe I am overreacting." He said brushing it off. Zuko didn't back off.

"You missed your home. I know that feeling." He said while looking forward. "When I was returning home after…Ba Sing Se…" he winced at the thought. Sokka knew that Zuko still beat up himself for all the jerk things he did in the past. "…I couldn't believe it was happening. I was coming back after three years. It was surreal." Then he looked at Sokka with a sad look. "At least you feel this place as your home. When I was there, I had everything I thought I wanted, but it never felt…home." Zuko finished. Sokka coughed a little so he could get his attention and oh look it worked.

"You know, home is your loved ones are. Where your people are. I love my village, and I love our Gaang…" he said and Zuko made sighed in response to the stupid group name Sokka was insisting on calling them. Katara let out a laugh.

"So, I kinda have two homes. One here in the South Pole, and one with you guys." Sokka said.

"…I love you guys too, but…I don't think I have a place where I can call home anymore." Zuko said, his eyes sad.

"Fire Nation isn't a home because it haunts me with memories of the war…and pain. My Father never loved me, my mom left, my sister tormented me…" Zuko said.

"Well" Sokka started. "Since you are part of the family now, you can always call this place home." Katara said. Zuko smiled at the thought.

Part of the family?

"That…would be nice." He said, as they entered the large igloo.

Zuko didn't like the Poles, but he could remedy that.


	2. Family Dinner

One thing Zuko didn't believe was possible, was that igloos weren't as cold as he thought. And not as small as they looked from the outside.

Growing up in the Fire Nation, he was taught that the Water Tribe savages were too stupid and poor to make normal wooden houses, so they lived inside holes made of snow. Zuko was wondering how they were surviving in the cold, even when they were inside those freezing holes. His teachers told him that the savages were either animals or monsters, as a result of the light of Agni never reaching them.

When he and the family went inside, he was welcomed by the coziest place he could dream of. The igloo wasn't much, just a common room with a stone stove in the middle. Fur pelts were all over the place, on the walls and on the ground, giving a nice warmth despite the walls being made out of ice. Zuko wondered why the igloo wasn't melting by the heat from the fire.

Sokka and Katara besides him were smiling like little kids.

"Ahh it's so nice being home!" Sokka said while dropping some stuff down.

"Agreed!" Katara chirped.

"Tell me about it. I missed it so much." Hakoda said while he took in the image around him. He was finally home. After three years of living in a ship and camps.

Zuko took another look around. Big pots that were made of wood and clay were placed around, containing supplies like water, wood, food that was mostly dried fish and jerky.

Now Zuko was awkwardly standing in the entrance with his bag on his shoulder, while the others sat around the fire.

Zuko didn't know what to do. Should he just suit himself and sit with them? But he didn't get invited to. Did they even want him in there?...

Zuko was ready to leave, when Sokka talked to him confused.

"Zuko, buddy, you're gonna sit down or what?" he said, patting the empty place next to him. Kanna Katara and Hakoda looked at the Fire Nation boy, and Zuko rushed to sit down because he didn't want to be disrespectful.

So now there were all in a circle around the fire, with Kanna, to her left Hakoda, then Katara, Zuko and then Sokka. Zuko felt comfortable with the fire in front of him, having his element in a place that had nothing but snow and ice. It was somehow welcoming. But Kanna in front of him was feeling the exact opposite, and Zuko didn't blame her. Having a firebender with his element in front of you was not the best scenario. She was definitely terrified.

It appeared that the stove had a pot on it, with something brewing inside that was like soup. Zuko didn't know what it was, but the smell was something he never smelled before.

"Sea prunes? Mom you have no idea how much I longed for them! The Earth Kingdom's food is alright but not compared to this." Hakoda said as he grabbed a bowl.

"The last time we ate them was when we encountered Bato at the Abbey! Oh man it smells so good!" Sokka said.

"Gran Gran this is the best welcoming home dish I could imagine!" Katara said.

"I am so glad. It is your favorite after all." Kanna said. "But I must say that our guest probably isn't used to these kind of dishes." Kanna said glancing over to Zuko, who suddenly felt too hot in his parka.

"N-no..it's alright." Zuko said, looking at the floor. God she hated him. He deserved it.

Then the others started filling their wooden bowls with soup. Then Katara filled another one and handed it over to him.

"Here the meals we eat are communal. And don't worry if you don't like it- Aang didn't too. Which was kinda a surprise for us but anyway, I have some leftover Fire noodles in my bag if you want to." she said. Zuko took the hot bowl and thanked her.

"No need. I think Aang overreacted." He said.

"How bad it could possibly be?" Zuko thought and took a sip. Everyone was looking at him. Oh Agni the taste wasn't exactly good for his liking, maybe weird was the best word for it, but Zuko ate worse as a refugee. The taste was quite salty, but it missed spices. Cultural differences and such. But he wasn't in a position he could complain.

He swallowed it and let out a sigh.

"It is very nice." Zuko said. They all smiled. Even Kanna let a smile slip. Was this a kind of ritual to be accepted in the Water Tribe's lifestyle?

"I never expected a firebender to be in front of me, satisfied with my cooking." She said.

"It is delicious." Zuko said. "I-I don't even deserve it but thank you for the meal." Zuko said as he bowed his head, showing gratitude.

"Come on Zuko, there's no need to thank for something that we take for granted." Sokka said patting his shoulder. Zuko raised his head and looked at him with a puzzled look.

"What do you mean?" he asked.

"I mean, it's not like you didn't eat meals in the palace, right?" Sokka laughed.

"Well…Ozai was always telling us that food is earned. Isn't that how you do it here too?" Zuko asked.

Sokka Katara and Hakoda looked at each other in shock. Damn even Kanna was in shock.

"Um Zuko…not actually." Sokka said and he looked at his bowl. Suddenly he was not so hungry.

"Oh." Zuko said and he felt like he was completely fucked up. Well he was fucked up, Ozai made sure of that. But it would be nice to not get reminded by that often.

"But…what about when we were together in the Air Temple, or the Ember Island? You ate there." Katara said.

"Yeah. Because I was teaching Aang firebending." Zuko said. Sokka let out a sigh.

"Zuko, let's add this in the list of the things you must learn anew while you are here; When you were with us before the comet…we were giving you food because that was the right thing to do. Even if you didn't teach Aang, we would not let you starve. Food is not something you deserve or not. Food is just… food." Sokka said. Zuko's face made a sad scowl.

"Agni I am so…" Zuko started but he didn't want to swear in front of the Chief and his mother.

"No Zuko, you are not fucked up." Hakoda spoke for him, who in return received a 'language' scold by his mother. "You just learned some things in a wrong way when you were growing up. And now we are going to fix that."

"Let's just eat for now, chit chat and then go to sleep. I am kinda exhausted." Sokka yawned, changing the topic. Zuko was thanking him from the inside.

Katara laughed. "How are you tired? You didn't do anything while we were on the ship!" she accused him.

"Hey my leg was recovering, which as you know, broke when I fell from the big ass airship!" Sokka delivered.

"You did what?! Kanna and Hakoda both yelled in unison, the later spitting out a mouthful of soup first.

Zuko was just standing there between the kids, awkwardly staring at his bowl.

Some weeks before the raised voices of adults would give him a panic attack, but know he got only a tiny flinch. He was making progress. Slow, but at least it was progress.

Then he heard Sokka and Katara tried to reassure their family, making jokes and such. It was kinda…nice.

"Families are always like that?..." he thought.

This family in front of him was casually chatting, laughing, telling stories. Nothing like his family dinners.

"Anyway….you're right son, we're going hunting tomorrow. I want you two to be up early." Hakoda said.

Zuko was confused. Two?..

"Oh dad this is amazing! Hunting trip with you and Zuko? Hell yes!" Sokka yelled excited.

"Sokka. Language." Kanna commented.

"Sorry." Sokka replied.

Zuko looked at Hakoda.

"Me too?" he asked.

"Of course son. Here we all carry our own weight, and since many men came back from the war the food rate is low. We must go hunting the sooner as possible, after all, winter is just around the corner. And don't worry about the act of it- me and Sokka will show you how to use a spear and such." He said.

Zuko was shocked. Hakoda actually wanted to do something with him.

Like a true father.

"Of...Of course. I will be very happy to accompany you." Zuko said, trying to hide his blush.

Sokka smiled.

"Katara, I know you don't like chores, but your grandmother and the other women here will need your help." Hakoda said. "And probably your bending." He smiled. Katara smiled too.

"That's right. Until Pakku and more Northern Waterbenders come, Katara might be able to start rebuilding our village." Kanna said.

"That would be great." Katara said. Her waterbending skills would come in handy even in the everyday life in the village.

They finished eating- Sokka and Hakoda eating seconds and Zuko too shy to ask for one too- they started telling in short their adventures to Kanna. Sokka was rumbling uncontrollably, having Hakoda and Katara sighing and Kanna having more concerned thoughts by the second. Zuko preferred to keep quiet, but the others kept on encouraging him to talk.

After 2 hours of talking, they all went to their sleeping tents.

Sokka took Zuko outside the igloo, leading him in a nearby tent.

The temperature difference between in and out of the igloo was huge, Zuko thought. He already missed the warm feeling inside.

"Ok so, here you are. I know it is not much but I think we all got used to it by now." Sokka joked.

It was true, after so many weeks of travelling, camp was something that grew in them.

"If you are still cold, which I doubt, just ask Katara for more blankets. Or use your dragon breath I guess." Sokka said sheepishly. Zuko nodded.

"Thank you Sokka."

"No problem man. Goodnight!" he said and retreated to his own tent, which was just next to his.

"Goodnight." Zuko responded with a smile.

Inside of his tent there wasn't much. Just a thin wooden flooring with pelts and furs over it, a blanket and a makeshift pillow. Zuko let his bag on the side, grabbing out his dao swords and his Uncle's picture. Just like in the Western Air Temple. He grabbed some blue Water Tribe clothes Katara gave him while on the ship. A blue tunic, blue pants and some heavy boots, similar to what Sokka was wearing. He changed quickly into those, as he left his everyday Fire Nation clothes inside the bag. He wouldn't need them here. He lit the nearby candle by touching the wick. He put it in front of him on the floor, as he sat down in the unusual bed. He started meditating.

Uncle had familiarized him with meditating. It was the best way to control firebending. A calm mind and a proper breath were all that were needed.

The flame moved high and low in sync with his breathing. He was in control. He made a rule with himself to not firebend when he was here, not even a little spark. But as he tried his best not to in the ship for days now, he realized he needed it. He needed his fire.

Zuko inhaled. And exhaled.

After some hour, he blew out the candle. He covered himself with the blankets and closed his eyes. He thought about his Uncle in the Fire Nation. He thought about the others, Aang Toph and Suki. He thought about Azula. About Ozai.

He tried not to think about that last part. His former father was in prison, and he couldn't do anything to him. Here in the South Pole, Zuko was safe.

He let himself fall into deep sleep. Tomorrow he had to prove himself to Hakoda. He would give his best.


	3. Hunting Trip

They always said that Firebenders rose with the sun, because the fire blessed by Agni in them was connected with it. That's why they were so strong in the daylight, their bending fueled by the nature's light.

Time difference was different here in the South Pole but Zuko managed to get up at the right time. He wore his boots, his parka and took his swords, just in case he needed them.

Zuko exited his tent when he heard snoring from the tent next to his. Sokka's tent. Zuko peaked inside and saw the young boy sleeping in a weird position. Zuko let out a smile. When he and Aang were getting up at dawn to begin their firebending lesson, Sokka would always sleep in the weirdest position of all the others did.

"Hey Sokka." Zuko shook his arm lightly. Sokka didn't budge.

"Sokka get up." Zuko tried again, raising his voice a little.

"Yawwwwwn what is it Zuko….let me get some sleep will ya…" Sokka said and turned side. Zuko sighed.

"Sokka it is sunrise. We are supposed to be leaving in some hour." Zuko said.

Sokka made a whining sound. "Uhhhh fine fine I am getting up." He said.

"Good." Zuko said and exited his tent. He breathed in the cold morning air that surrounded him. He let out a hot breath, which turned into steam immediately. It appeared that most of the men were up, getting ready to do their part in an everyday activity. Some of them were going fishing, some others were going to collect wood. It gave away a sense of community Zuko didn't know it existed. In the Fire Nation at least.

He stood outside the igloo, wondering if he could just get inside. He was a little hungry, after eating only a bowl of sea prunes yesterday (which he quite liked it). Kanna was probably in, and Zuko didn't want to scare her or bring himself in an awkward position. It wasn't a lie he avoided her.

"Good morning Zuko!" a voice said besides him. Zuko turned his head and saw Katara walking towards him.

"Good morning Katara. Um..why are you up so early?" Zuko questioned.

"Honestly, I don't even know. I was pretty tired last night…why are you standing here though?" she asked. Zuko felt embarrassed.

"For no reason." He managed to say shrugging his shoulders. Katara wasn't stupid though.

"You are hungry aren't you." She said with a smug. Zuko sighed in defeat.

"Well…a little. Not big deal. I can handle it fine." He said.

"Don't act all cool with me Zuko. You are supposed to go hunting in the freezing wild with Sokka and Dad. You must eat." She said.

"I said I am fine." Zuko insisted.

"Suit yourself. But hunting here requires a lot of energy, so you might as well eat something." She said as she entered the igloo. "If you don't want to die, that's it ." She gave him a smile. Zuko sighed. He followed her inside.

It appeared that Kanna wasn't there, as she was probably sleeping in another tent. The fire was already out, so the igloo was freezing cold.

"Zuko can you please light the fire?" Katara asked.

"On it." He said and with a swing of his hand, a flame flew out and lit the wooden sticks.

"Do you want tea?" Katara asked. Zuko turned his focus on her.

"Uh yeah. Sure." He said. Katara put a pot with water on the fire.

"So um, I was wondering." Zuko started.

"What?"

"How…important is hunting to you? As a… tribe thing?" Zuko asked. Katara gave him a confused look.

"Well…pretty much important in order for us to survive." She answered. "Why do you ask that?"

Zuko let out a sigh. "I just…don't want to mess it up." He said.

"You won't mess it up. Even if you do, there's nothing wrong with that."

"You just said it was a life or death matter." Zuko said.

"Well, kinda but it is your first time, so no one expects you to excel at it. Sokka was bad at it in the beginning, but he learned. So will you." Katara said. Zuko's eyes fell on the carpet.

"Zuko, there's nothing wrong about not being perfect." She said.

"I know that. I know, just…I think it would be better if I was." He said.

"No Zuko. That's wrong. No one must be the best at everything."

"But that's how you see it Katara, like the waterbender master that you are! How can you say the same for Sokka, who is a non bender?"

"I don't understand why you brought up me and my brother Zuko. Care to explain?" Katara said.

"What do you mean explain? It is quite obvious." Zuko said, getting more unstable by the second.

"No Zuko, it isn't. How you relate all of us with being perfect?"

"Siblings Katara! Siblings fighting for the attention of their father!" Zuko almost screamed, but he was more sad than angry. Katara opened her mouth to say him otherwise but Zuko started spilling out what he really meant.

"Look, I- I was never perfect! All my life I struggled to be in an even level with Azula! She was always good at everything! A prodigy in firebending. A clever kid! They said that she was favored by Agni! Fa-Ozai said that she was born lucky, meanwhile I was lucky to be even born!" Zuko said and started breathing faster. Katara quickly grabbed his hands, which began to shake.

"Zuko…please calm down. For me. Inhale. Exhale." She said, leading Zuko through big and calming breaths. After Zuko relaxed a bit, Katara poured hot tea for the two of them. Zuko took his cup, his hands trying not to shake.

He brought the cup up to his lips, taking a small sip. It was too hot, but in this climate it could get cold in a minute or two. The taste of the tea was nice, but it wasn't anything like his Uncle's tea.

"I know it is not like your Uncle makes it-" Speak of Vaatu "-but it is still calming." Katara said, taking a sip from her own cup.

"Yeah…Thank you for calming me down. I don't know why I am like this all of sudden." Zuko said. "I am sorry you get to deal with all of my fucked up bullshit."

"They are not bullshit Zuko! Dad told so yesterday; you are here to heal. And what are we doing right now; is healing." She said.

They stayed silent for a minute or two, quietly drinking their teas. Then Sokka walked in.

"Hey Zuko, Katara. Where's breakfast?" he asked. Of course his first concern was his empty stomach.

"On the table." Katara said. "Which reminds me, Zuko you were hungry right? Let's get you to eat something." She said and got up to the table next to Sokka. After some seconds, he returned next to him, holding a plate with seaweed noodles and seal jerky.

"Here. That will fix you." She said. Zuko looked at his plate. If he was going to stay for another week or two, he needed to get used to the food. Seaweed noodles huh…Must be salty and bitter. He took one bite, and tried his best not to make a grimace. "These people let you in their home, you have no right to complain about the food." He reminded himself. But to his surprise, it wasn't as bad as he expected them to be. Sure, the seaweed flavor was definitely there, but it didn't taste bad. On the other side, the seal jerky tasted delicious. It had a taste of meat, but not like a Komodo rhino kind of taste. It had a lot of fat, but that only added to the flavor. Needless to say, he ate it all.

"Good morning kids." Hakoda said as he entered the igloo.

"Morning dad." They all said. Zuko almost gave in to the intuition to call him dad too, but at the last minute he changed it to Chief. His face turned immediately red. It would not be the first time he called Hakoda dad by accident. Thank spirits the others didn't hear the 'Da' he spilled out.

"Did you make tea?" he asked grabbing a cup himself.

"Hwey dwad" Sokka said as his mouth was full with seaweed cookies. "Where are we going hunting today?"

"Not very far from here. This time of the year there are a lot of wild yaks around. Catching one or two of them, the village should be settled for some days." Hakoda said. "Sokka, you and Zuko go to the village entrance. I have left our gear there." Zuko perked up at the mention of his name.

"Sure thing. Zuko, come on." Sokka said. Zuko nodded and followed Sokka outside the igloo.

"Oh yeah Dad I packed you guys food and water. Here." Katara said as she gave his dad a large bag.

"Thanks sweetheart." Hakoda said and kissed her forehead. "We won't take too long." He said and followed the boys outside.

Hakoda, Sokka and Zuko were walking at least for an hour south of the village.

Zuko didn't know it could get any colder. He was dead wrong.

The air was freezing, and cutting through his skin like a knife. The snow was almost touching his knees. He was thankful for his parka. And for his gloves and boots. They were made for this kind of weather, so at least he could not get a frostbite. He heard that a frostbite hurt like a burn. He didn't want to experience that again.

It was very hard to move in the snow, the wet clothes and equipment weighing him down. But he did not stop. He watched how Sokka struggled too, but Hakoda on the other side, even if he was away from this terrain for 3 years, he didn't budge. He walked through the snow like a beast. How was he not tired?

Zuko bit his breath and tried to gain speed, catching up to the other men. He had to prove he was handling it.

His legs hurt, and so did his back. But he had to endure it.

Hakoda spotted a big yak just a little ahead of them. He quickly signaled the boys to get cover behind that pile of snow. The others nodded and managed to do so while crouching in the snow. As they stayed hidden, Hakoda started to explain.

"Ok boys. It is alone, so we are lucky. These yaks sometimes go with groups, and get really aggressive when so. This one is probably left behind by it's pack. Zuko, let me explain to you how to use your spear." Hakoda said and got next to Zuko. They both got up slowly, facing the yak that hadn't seen them yet.

"This spear isn't like the one's the Fire Nation has. It is made of light wood, and the spearhead is made from bone. Don't be fooled though, it is light and perfect for throwing. It can do plenty of damage too." Hakoda explained. Zuko recalled the moment when Sokka tried to hit him with one of these. He broke it with his bear arms into woodfire. Zuko tried to hide his smile. Sokka was already smiling, thinking the same thing. Good times.

"You hold it… like this." Hakoda said, showing how himself with his spear. Zuko tried to mimic his hand position and movements.

"Perfect. Now…." Hakoda said as he went behind Zuko's shoulder. Zuko could feel the man's hands guiding his own, teaching him how to throw it properly on the target. It was a weird feeling for Zuko.

"You want to hit the neck. A strong blow and it is down for us to deliver the final blow from close." He said. "When you are ready, throw it." He said.

Zuko felt a lot of pressure. It would be his first time, but he had to do it. And he had to do it perfectly. He heard Katara's words that tried to convince him otherwise. She had a point, but he wasn't close to try it her way. Zuko knew only one way, and that was that he had to be perfect. His hands were shaking. He cursed under his breath.

He inhaled. Exhaled. Inhaled again. And then threw the spear.

Unfortunately, the spear didn't hit the target. It landed near it, on the snow, so close to it, but it didn't even touch the yak's skin. Not even a single hair from it's thick fur.

The yak saw the spear clearly and frightened as it was, tried to flee away. But then Hakoda, with reflexes of a fucking eagle, shot his spear with such power and speed, that it reached the yak's back and hit it. The yak screeched in pain and lost it's balance, landing roughly on the snow. It wasn't dead at all though.

"Sokka, Zuko! Let's go!" Hakoda said as he and Sokka grabbed their jaw machetes. Zuko just stood there, watching first his spear, then the yak. Then he gasped at the sudden feeling on his shoulder. He turned around his head and saw Hakoda's eyes.

"Zuko, grab your weapon and follow us." He said. Zuko tried to nod. His shaking hands grabbed the weird weapon and jumped over the snow pile. The others were faster, running towards the wild beast. Zuko managed to catch up with them, his breath heavy.

"Ok now that it is injured, all that it takes is the final blow. Zuko, watch Sokka to see how it is done." Hakoda said. Zuko's eyes widened in shock. Then he watched Sokka as he took his machete and pierced the animal's neck. The yak let a painful scream, his legs twitching violently in the snow, before relaxing and finally let his final breath escape his mouth. It was dead.

Sokka let out an exhausted sigh. So did Hakoda, swiping his forehead. Only Zuko's breath was getting faster. And it wasn't because of the cold.

He could feel his hands trembling. He landed on his knees. He cursed again, louder this time. The two Water Tribe men looked at him with worrying looks.

"Hey Zuko, buddy, what's wrong?" Sokka asked crouching next to him. Hakoda too quickly squatted to the former's prince other side.

"I…I…I failed.." Zuko said.

"What do you mean? We killed it." Sokka said. Zuko looked at him with tears on his eyes.

"No!...You killed it. I didn't…I couldn't…" he muttered.

Hakoda grabbed his shoulder. For a brief moment Zuko was expecting for the Chief to hit him, so he flinched hard.

Hakoda quickly let go of his shoulder and raised his hands in a surrendering way. To show him that he wouldn't do anything sketchy.

"I..I am sorry.." Zuko said, tears falling.

"You have nothing to be sorry for son…it is alright…I won't hurt you.." Hakoda said with his soothing voice. Sokka's face got very sad all of sudden.

"No no, please…I know that, It isn't your fault, just.." Zuko started to say, but he was too busy having his breath on check.

"If you want, can you explain to me what happened? How me and Sokka can help?" Hakoda asked. Zuko nodded anxiously.

"It is…well…I failed. I tried so hard to get it right, and I still failed. I am sorry! I-I will get better next time- I promise!" Zuko said with his eyes glimmering from the few tears he shed. Hakoda tried to not curse. Sokka took the lead from here.

"Zuko if you are talking about the spear you threw…it isn't a big deal." Sokka said. Zuko turned his head confused.

"What do you mean, of course it is!" Finally, he could speak without panting, and his shaking stopped a little.

"What Sokka tries to say…" Hakoda talked. "Is that you won't get hurt if you don't do something correctly. Needless to say if it is your first time." Hakoda said.

"You…really don't mind?" Zuko asked confused. "I failed and…it's alright?" Hakoda bit his lip. He wanted so bad to hug him and tell him that he isn't mad, that he would never even lift a finger on him, but instead he was proud of him to manage to even throw it.

"Zuko, when I started hunting, I couldn't even run in the snow. All the times I would throw my spear, I would miss my target. Even now I am not good at it. Why do you think you must?" Sokka asked. Zuko looked at his knees. After some moments of silence, he opened his mouth.

"When…when me and Azula were growing up, we had to be prefect. Well, she was naturally skilled at firebending, so Ozai adored her. Me on the other side…" he sighed again. "He would punish me when I didn't do things right. When my form was sloppy, or when I wasn't good enough like Azula. He would yell at me, hit me, burn me a little…" he continued. Sokka was shocked. Needless to say Hakoda was too.

"That monster…" he managed to say.

"I am going to kill him when I go to the Fire Nation…" Sokka growled.

"No son. You won't." Hakoda said. Sokka cursed under his breath.

"Because I am going to." He continued. Sokka perked up and let out a smile. Zuko even smiled.

"Zuko, I want you to remember this; I don't expect from you to excel at hunting, fishing, fighting, whatever. You are enough to my eyes. I won't ask you to give me the best. Alright? I am already proud of you. You don't have to prove me that." Hakoda said, finally giving in the temptation to hug the boy. Zuko embraced the hug, and honestly, he missed it so much. It was freezing cold, but in that hug there was the warmest feeling.

Then the words da- Hakoda said hit him.

He was proud of him.

Zuko failed miserably, but Hakoda not only didn't hit him, but he was proud of him.

Proud.

A word Zuko didn't know of. Never heard of. His uncle said it once before the Comet, and that moment was the happiest of his life. And this time the feeling wasn't any worse.

He couldn't hold his tears anymore. As he was hugging Hakoda, he rested his head on his shoulder, as the other man stroked his hair. His tears were soaking Hakoda's parka, but the older man didn't bring himself to care. He just smiled and gestured Sokka to join in the hug. The later obliged with a smile.

They stayed like this for some seconds. The weather didn't allow them to stay there for hours. Even if they wanted to.

"Ok boys." Hakoda said, breaking the hug. "Let's get this back to the village, ok? Zuko, can you please give me the rope? I'll show you how to do the knots….."

Zuko nodded happily.


	4. Lunch and Snow

Katara had a productive day to say at least. From the moment she woke up, she started doing chores around the house. She cooked, helped her grandmother with washing laundry, drying them immediately after with her waterbending. She and some other few water benders from the north pole built a new igloo, making it big and spacious.

When she sat down near the campfire to take a break, she noticed some men running towards the village entrance. She looked towards the way they were looking, and she let out a laugh.

Her dad, brother and Zuko were dragging with ropes a big yak. It appeared their hunt was a success. She got up and went towards them.

The men took on from here, taking the ropes and dragging the dead animal to an igloo so they could skin it and cut it to portions. The boys looked exhausted. No wonder, with this weight they had to drag in the snow.

"You're back!" Katara said cheerfully. "You must be awfully tired. Why don't you go and rest? The lunch is ready, so we can eat afterwards."

"Thanks sweetheart." Hakoda said panting. "That's a good idea, some rest sounds wonderful right now." He said glancing at the boys. They looked more tired than him, but he couldn't complain. They did excellent work out there.

"Imma go to lie down. My back hurts." Sokka said grabbing his back like an old man.

"Alright son." Hakoda said and then he looked at Zuko.

"So?" Hakoda asked. Zuko was confused. "Am I supposed to do something?" Zuko thought.

"What is it?" Zuko asked.

"Won't you go and get some rest too?" Hakoda said. Zuko thought about it and nodded. He was pretty tired after all.

"If you don't want me for anything else…" Zuko said. Why was he speaking like a servant all of sudden? Hakoda laughed interrupting his thought.

"Well, if you promise me you are alright after, you know…" Hakoda said. Zuko perked up.

Katara was curious all of sudden. "What? What happened?" she asked glancing between the two.

"Nothing happened." Zuko responded with a hint of anger in his voice.

"Dad?" Katara asked. Hakoda looked at her and then to Zuko.

"It's up to Zuko to say. But the most important question is this; are you alright now son?" Hakoda asked. Zuko let out a sigh and nodded.

"Yes." He said.

"Good to hear that. Go on now." He said as he patted Zuko's shoulder. The former Fire Prince walked towards his tent with his hunting gear, leaving footprints in the snow behind him.

"I know I shouldn't say this behind Zuko's back but this morning he had a small breakdown." Katara said. Hakoda looked at her.

"Are you worried?" he asked.

"I am not sure. He is here for healing, but it seems he is getting hurt instead." She whispered.

"Katara, healing emotional wounds isn't easy. Often, in order to get better, you have to go through some hard points. And you know that." He touched her shoulder gently.

"I guess you're right." Her eyes were full of sadness. Hakoda sighed.

Zuko placed his spear near his mat, because a warrior always sleeps with his weapons nearby. He lied down exhausted. He was never good at hunting. When he and is uncle were refugees, he couldn't provide them with lots of food. Zuko could catch a fish here and there, but it wasn't enough. They'd eat mostly things they have bought from a small village or stolen.

He let out a frustrated growl. This day has been just perfect. He had a mental breakdown in the morning in front of Katara, and another one in front of Sokka and his father.

Maybe he wasn't supposed to be here after all. Maybe they were already tired of his bullshit.

He should probably go back to the fire nation and do something useful, like being the Fire Lord.

He was about to dwell more into his thoughts when Katara entered his tent. Zuko got up immediately, his instincts kicking in.

"Hey Zuko. I hope I don't intrude." She said.

"No. Is…everything ok?" Zuko asked glancing around his tent. He really should keep it more tidy but then again Katara has Sokka as a brother, so he doubted if she minded his weapons lying around like clothes.

"I should ask you the same." Katara said. She sighed. "Look Zuko, we know what happened in the morning, and then my dad tells me that something happened while you were away.."

"Katara, I told you it was nothing." Zuko said.

"I don't think it is nothing." She said crossing her arms around her waist. "I know you don't want to talk about this, but it would be nice for me to help you."

Zuko let out a growl that was mixed with sparks.

"What do you want to know? That I had the same breakdown as in the morning? That I was a complete failure at hunting and your dad said me otherwise? Meanwhile, I thought I was going to get hit?" Zuko started asking questions with anger in his voice.

Katara had to control her emotions when Zuko brought up the "hit" part.

"I figured this happened. Want to sit down, and talk about it more?" Katara asked him. Zuko stood there looking at her, then the tent entrance, then her again. He let a small growl and sat down to his bedding. Katara followed his movements.

"So let's start from the beginning." She said. Zuko shook his head in anxiety.

"You know I was stressed about the whole thing. That I wanted to be good- no perfect at it." Zuko said. Katara nodded.

"Well, I didn't listen to your advice. I wanted to, but I really couldn't. There are some things I learned in a specific way while growing up and…it's hard. It's hard to… change." Zuko spatted out.

"I understand. It is natural for you to feel that way." Katara said placing her hand carefully on his hand. Zuko resisted the urge to take it back.

"I hate it. I want to change, but it doesn't seem to be working. I am sure you are all tired of seeing me like this." Zuko said and averted his gaze to the fur under his legs.

"Don't you dare say that again!" Katara yelled ready to slap him. "I am worried about it too, but I don't want to just…abandon you! We will stay with you on this!" Katara said mentioning her family. Zuko let a small smirk.

"You sound like Toph." He said.

"Did you listen to what I just said?" Katara asked.

"Yeah, I did. I mean…I understand." Zuko said. "Alright. I will stay." He said smiling. Katara was about to smile when it hit her.

"Wai- you were planning on leaving?!" she shouted. Zuko bit his breath.

"Well I um…Kinda? I mean it wasn't your fault! No, you are good!" Zuko tried to explain himself with his amazing social skills. "I was thinking about it, cause you know, you heard me saying it just before- I won't do it now though! I promise."

Katara let an super exhausted sigh. "Ok, well, now we settled it and I am sure you won't be escaping the South Pole by swimming like the idiot you are…" she smiled, and Zuko returned it. "…I will go and help with the village repairs. You rest and join us for lunch after, ok?" she said getting up from the mat. Zuko nodded.

"Sure. I'll be there." He said and after Katara exited his tent he curled in the fur blankets and closed his eyes. He was very tired, he could use some hour of sleep.

Zuko opened his eyes and he immediately felt a lot better. He didn't know how long he had slept, but it helped him get his brain back together. Oh shit the lunch!

He quickly rose up from his bedding, rushing outside his tent. The sun hadn't set yet, so he didn't overslept much. He hoped. He didn't remember the setting hour of the sun in the poles. He announced himself before entering the igloo, where he found the family already eating. They all looked at him.

"Oh hey Zuko. Come sit, I'll get you some fish." Katara said and grabbed a plate. Zuko whispered a "sorry for being late" and sat besides Sokka. The boy swallowed before asking.

"Did you sleep well?"

"How do you know I was sleeping?" Zuko asked.

"I checked on you, idiot." Sokka said. Zuko felt stupid.

"Oh…right." Sokka laughed.

Zuko took his plate from Katara and started eating with the rest of them. The fish was fresh, it still didn't have any spices, but Zuko could really taste the salt of the ocean. He could really get used to this cuisine.

"Hakoda told me that you helped killing a yak. I am impressed." Kanna said. Zuko swallowed his bite hard.

"I didn't do anything really. Sokka and Chief here did all the work." Zuko said embarrassed. They all gave him a sympathetic look.

"Either way, you helped them carrying it. That was important too." Kanna said. Hakoda smiled. His mother was tough, but she would eventually turn around and like the boy.

Zuko stumbled a thank you and started eating again. That was unexpected coming from Kanna.

"Zuko, we and the kids are having a snowball fight in the afternoon. Wanna join us?" Sokka asked. Zuko looked at him.

"Snowball fight?" he asked.

"Don't tell me you never heard of it." Sokka asked shocked.

"I know what snow and fight are! Just…not a snowball fight." Zuko said.

"I swear to Tui, you are not leaving the South Pole until you try snowball fight." Sokka declared.

"Or penguin sledding." Katara added.

"Or ice dodging." Hakoda said smiling sipping his drink. They all looked at him shocked. Sokka's mouth was near the floor, Katara's and Kanna's eyes widened. Zuko looked confused but did not let out a strong reaction.

"Koda are you serious?" Kanna asked.

"Actually I made my mind about this a short time ago." He said.

"Like when?!" Sokka asked.

"When we were in the temple." Hakoda said. Zuko remembered now. Hakoda did said to him something like that when he was having a panic attack.

"I can't believe you are taking Zuko ice dodging! Why didn't you tell us before!?" Sokka yelled.

"Ehm…" Zuko said awkwardly "Chief I remember you saying that, but isn't a ritual like that really important? Can I really participate?"

"Only if you want to. If you pass you become a member of the tribe Zuko." Hakoda said.

"Hakoda, this is wrong. Ice dodging is only for the tribesmen!" Kanna said.

"Aang did it too. He isn't Water Tribe." Katara said. Sokka nodded happily.

"He is the Avatar. It's different." Kanna said not backing down.

"It's alright, If it is prohibited I won't do it. I don't want to insult your culture." Zuko said raising his hands.

"No Zuko, it is not prohibited. Mom, I love and respect you, but I am the Chief, and I will say if Zuko can participate or not. And after a long conversation with the boy, I decided that he has permition." Hakoda said. "Please understand me."

Kanna sighed. "I still don't understand why. Why the son of that monster? His family knew only cruelty. Did you forget about Kya?" she asked. Zuko lowered his head and took a sharp breath. He felt so guilty. Katara noticed and started whispering reassurances.

"No mom, I didn't forget, and I never will. The firelord and his family are enemies to me." Hakoda said. Zuko's head starting spinning. He was ready to start panicking. So was everything a lie? Did Hakoda actually hated him in the inside?

"But not Zuko. Zuko is different. He is a honorable man and I trust him. To my eyes, he is family." Hakoda said. Zuko looked up and met the Chief's blue eyes. They were the same. Kind and full with fatherly love. Zuko couldn't help but cry a little.

"Zuko buddy are you alright?" Sokka asked concerned. A second breakdown in the same day?

"I am fine." Zuko said weeping his eyes. "I just…thank you. I…You told me before many times that I…could be considered family, but I…didn't let myself believe that fully."

"Zuko…" Katara said.

Silence.

After some seconds, Hakoda decided to break that silence.

"Ok kids, finish your meal and go play with the others." Hakoda said. The teens nodded. They finished their meal in silence and exited the igloo after that, leaving Hakoda and Kanna have a discussion.

Zuko and the siblings went at the center of the village near the campfire where some little kids were waiting. The kids were very young, not over eleven years old.

"Sokka! You are late!" A small kid said.

"Sorry sorry!" Sokka said but for a reply he got a snowball thrown to his face.

The kids laughed and so did Katara. Zuko let a small chuckle.

"You little!..." Sokka said wiping his face, then rushing to grab a handful of snow in his hands, shifting it to a ball. The kids yelled and started running in all directions. Sokka started throwing snowballs towards them, some of them finding target. Katara too has started running throwing and receiving some balls herself. Zuko stood there not knowing what was going on until he felt a snowball crush on his parka.

"Hey!" he yelled. But he wasn't angry this time. More like "Watch it" or "Why are you hitting me?"

"Zuko, you are supposed to throw a snowball too! Don't stand like a target there! Run and get in offense!" Sokka yelled from a distance.

"Oh..right!" Zuko said and started mimicking the movements the other did. It was simple, just make a ball with your hands, throw it on someone and run so you wouldn't be an easy target. Easy. But he still wondered how this stuff was any fun.

Ok, Zuko never had this fun in his whole life.

Zuko managed to dodge all of the snowballs directed at him (the kids were shocked of his agility) and landed a few shots here and there. After that, they formed teams- some kids wanted to team up with Sokka cause he was their warrior and some others decided to go with their new firebender friend, who they were scared of him at first, but after he showed his "fighting" skills, they adored him.

Katara was playing a both party game and she was nailing them. She used her waterbending to win ok, but no one said a rule against bendin. Sokka had to say otherwise when a giant snowball landed on him. Everyone laughed. Zuko laughed too. He let out a real, heartwarming laugh he thought he had lost these last four years.

Katara and Sokka noticed. It was strange to see Zuko laughing and having a blast playing snowball fight, but they accepted it smiling. It was nice seeing some progress.

Before the game, Zuko knew that the day had been awful.

After the game, Zuko knew that the day had been great.


	5. Fishing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this has a lot of feels but then again it wouldn't be me if it hadn't lol

The next few days Zuko got used to the way of living in the Southern Water Tribe.

He got up with the sun, he couldn't really help it, and after eating breakfast with the family, he went out to the village to do his share of chores.

At first, the villagers were intimidated and unhappy about the Fire Lord's son coming to live with them, and expected the former Prince to be a mean, murderous and spoiled brat. The one that would complain about the living conditions and the one that would treat everyone like a barbarian (like the other Nations assumed they were). The men of the tribe were well aware of the Chief's orders to not lay a finger on him, so they kept quiet, but they still watched him with untrustful eyes here and there. The kid may helped end the war, but there was no harm to keep an eye on him in case the Fire Nation blood that was flowing through his veins suddenly turn him to a murder machine.

Then the hunting trip happened, and word spread quickly that the ashmaker actually helped too. The men were kinda impressed. Who knew that a noble would do something like that?

After that their kids, who grew in an environment to hate and fear firebenders, came to like him and even played snowball fight with him. It appeared that they didn't feel any discomfort for the boy now.

And for the next week, they saw how Zuko acted around the village. He was the opposite of being lazy; Bato and Hakoda literally begged him to take a breather and Zuko kept on saying that he could do more.

"Zuko, son, for the love of Tui, rest for a bit!" Hakoda said trying to take the big pot of water Zuko dragged towards a tent. It weighed more than Zuko himself, but the boy didn't even think to stop.

Zuko was sweating a bit but it was normal. Since morning, the kid has collected wood for the fire, helped gut fishes, sew some clothes with Katara and sharpened their weapons with Sokka. He also heated water for every home (Hakoda, Bato, he and the others have had a meeting with the villagers to discuss if he was allowed to firebend and finally they agreed that Zuko could, but if he became hostile or attacked them, they would kill him on sight. Zuko didn't complain. He thanked them instead.)

"I thought you said that everyone has to carry their weight here." Zuko said resisting.

"You did enough for today." Hakoda said.

"Yeah but-…" Zuko tried to say but was interrupted by Hakoda.

"No buts. Go to your tent and rest." Hakoda said, finally taking the pot from Zuko.

Bato tried not to laugh but failed anyway.

"Ha ha, your son is something else Koda. It reminds me of you when you were at his age." Bato said, patting Zuko's shoulder proudly.

Hakoda just let out a chuckle. Zuko's cheeks were flushing red even at the cold climate. He was called son by Hakoda many times by now, which was still a little strange, and now Bato called him that too. Not to mention that Zuko almost called him dad the other morning. And let's not forget the time he actually called him that in the Air Temple after they hugged and shed tears.

Zuko had to talk about it with him.

"Ok I am going to find some fresh wood with the men. See you in the night." Bato said and left. Hakoda waved a goodbye and proceeded to carry the pot with water to it's destination. Zuko followed him.

After Hakoda left the pot in the tent, he turned around to see Zuko, with a questionable look.

"Zuko? I thought I told you to go rest." Hakoda said with his arms crossed. Zuko really tried not to flinch. Unfortunately, his body wasn't as obedient as his mind and he flinched a little, barely noticeable. Hakoda caught it though.

"Oh Zuko, I am sorry, I didn't mean to sound that way. I just want you to rest, that's all." Hakoda said quickly and Zuko noticed that the man wanted to hug him but restrained himself in the case he triggered him. Zuko respected that a lot.

"It is fine Chief, really." Zuko said with a smile. Hakoda seemed to let a sigh of relief. He almost thought that he was the second worst father in the world. (See, Ozai took the first place all for himself.)

"Zuko, how many times I have to tell you to drop the formalities? Call me whatever you like." Hakoda said.

"That's…what I want to talk about." Zuko said, looking him in the eyes. "Can we…?" Zuko asked. Hakoda thought about it.

"Want to talk about it while we are fishing?" Hakoda asked.

"Um… sure." Zuko said. "I guess. I haven't really tried fishing here."

"Great. Meet me here in ten minutes. I am bringing our gear and we leave." He said and went to pack his stuff.

After several hours, they were both in a wooden Water Tribe boat in the ocean between the icebergs.

Hakoda taught Zuko how to use the net and then proceeded to show him how to fish with a rod.

"I think it is biting." Zuko said. Hakoda touched the fishing line and felt the vibrations. True, a fish took the bait.

"Ok." He said and grabbed Zuko's hands to guide him. "Let's pull It a little…nice…but not too fast, it might get away. Normally we want to tire it. Pull again now…" he said. Zuko was letting his movements to be guided by Hakoda's hands. It felt weird, like that time when they went hunting together with Sokka. Hakoda was doing that father thingy with him.

One more reason for him to ask.

He was interrupted by his train of thoughts when he felt his hands pulling the rod all the way behind, the fish following the line.

The fish landed between their feet. It wasn't big, but not small either. Zuko kept looking at it, watching how it jumped here and there struggling to breathe.

"I…I did it?..." Zuko said. Hakoda touched his shoulder. Zuko raised his head for his eyes to meet Hakoda's kind ones.

"You did it." He said smiling. Zuko smiled too. He did it! He caught a fish!

It was funny how happy he felt considering what he did was something his past self wouldn't cheer over.

Hakoda looked very proud. Zuko smiled.

"Now…" Zuko said. "With your permission, I want you to tell you something. If that's alright." Zuko said. Hakoda took his hand from his shoulder but his smile did not fade away.

"Sure, fire away. Or better yet, not." Hakoda laughed with his own dad joke. Zuko took a little longer to get it. But then he chuckled too. It was stupid, but it was also nice. It reminded him of Uncle.

"Well…I want to tell you about the fact that…Argh, remember back at the Air Temple? You came into my room at night, and said that you see me like a son?" Zuko said, and he just realized that it was harder for him to talk about. The awkward part of him was showing.

"Yeah. I remember." Hakoda answered.

"Alright. Well, back then…after you said that to me…I kinda…well firstly I am very sorry about it! It was kinda embarrassing for me… but I cannot imagine how bad it was for you!" Zuko tried to say, his words coming out worse by the minute. Hakoda tried to follow Zuko's train of thought. Then it finally hit him.

"You called me dad." He deadpanned. Zuko wanted to fall into the water and freeze.

"I am not mad if that's what you think." The man quickly said, his palms open in a reassuring way. "In fact…it was quite flattering." Ha said smiling.

Zuko had to hear it again. "What?"

"I said that it is alright. You know Zuko, even if you called me dad by accident back then, I didn't get embarrassed, or offended. Quite the opposite actually." He said.

"Oh." Zuko could only say. "Thank you." He said. "I mean, honestly, it kinda slipped back then. And I thought you would be mad." Zuko didn't tell him that he almost called him dad again in the other morning.

"Not at all son." Hakoda said. Zuko smiled. The man before him was understanding.

"You also call me son a lot." He said. Then he froze a little. Did it sound like he was accusing him? Shit. "I am sorry!" He quickly said.

"About what?" Hakoda asked.

"For …accusing you." Zuko said. He still beat himself over not being respectful. Disrespect was something that he feared a lot, because the last time he did it, it didn't end very well. Would Hakoda have to throw him off the boat?...

"No, no, don't worry about it, I didn't took it that way. And about that…" Hakoda said. "I guess it is because you really feel like my son, you know?" Hakoda said. Zuko gasped. He thought that Hakoda called him that because it was like a Water Tribe slang or something. Like the Flameo Hotman Aang kept calling him. But now he thought about it, the Chief never called Aang or any of the other boys back in the Temple that way.

"R-really?" Zuko asked. Hakoda nodded.

"Sorry, if you don't want to be called that…."

"No." Zuko said. "I don't mind actually. I think… I don't know. It is very strange."

"Being called son by a stranger?" Hakoda asked amused.

"Just… being called son." Zuko whispered, but Hakoda heard it. His smile disappeared.

"…Ozai never called you that?" Hakoda asked. To be honest, he wasn't that surprised. That monster was incapable of love. Zuko sighed.

"He never wanted me as his son. He hurt me, banished me, tried to kill me…The signs were all there. I told you the story. So…I guess not." He chuckled sadly.

Hakoda suddenly had the urge of ripping Ozai's eyeballs out.

Silence.

"Sokka and Katara are so lucky…" Zuko whispered.

"What?" Hakoda asked, too loudly for the liking of them both. Zuko flinched.

"Sorry! Sorry. I'll be quiet. I didn't mean it!" Zuko said trying to control his breath. Hakoda cursed.

"No, no Zuko I am sorry. I yelled again. I am not mad at you. Just…I was surprised of what you said." Hakoda said. Zuko made a nod slowly . When he heard a yell by the man and Kanna back then at his first night (when Sokka and Katara told them the dangerous things they did) he just flinched but didn't panic. But this time the yell was directed at him. So Zuko couldn't help but automatically spill out pleads. Pathetic, he thought.

Anyhow, Zuko almost cursed under his breath. He didn't want the Chief to hear this. Oh well, might as well get over with it. Sooner the better.

"Sorry. I…am envious. I am sorry. It's just….I see how you treat your kids. It is amazing. You actually love them and you mean it." Zuko said, staring at the dead fish between his feet.

Hakoda didn't know how to respond to that.

"My father never loved me. He never will. Your kids… are the luckiest in the world to have you as their father." He said.

Silence again.

They remained like for some minutes, each in their own thoughts. Hakoda picked up the net, and it appeared they caught many fish. Zuko caught another fish with his rod, and Hakoda praised him. Zuko smiled but his smile disappeared when he recalled the conversation they had a few minutes ago. It was awkward with a dose of melancholy. They stood there when suddenly Hakoda spoke.

"Ozai is a huge fool to not want you as his son. You are a good kid."

Zuko was surprised. "You mean it?"

"Of course. Every father must be proud of their children." He said.

Zuko couldn't help but feel even sadder. "Well…not mine apparently." Hakoda noticed.

"I told you that before and I will do it again…" Hakoda started. "I am proud of you, Zuko."

For a moment Zuko was ready to burst into tears. He succeeded.

"Thank you." He whispered. "Chief I… I don't know how to thank you."

"About what?" Hakoda asked. Zuko saw the similarity he and Sokka had.

"For everything." Zuko said. But he wanted to say more. For accepting me, for forgiving me, for being proud of me, for hugging me, for caring about me, for not hitting me, for making me feel loved.

For being a father to me.

And so, so much more.

Hakoda smiled, as he realized what Zuko meant.

"You are welcome son. You don't have to thank me or anything, I do it because I would never forgive myself if I didn't." he answered.

Zuko really, really didn't ask for all these emotions that overwhelmed him.

Hakoda smiled. "Do you want a hug?" he asked. Zuko nodded, as he wiped his eyes, trying to stop the tears from flowing on his face.

Hakoda took the teenager in his strong arms and he could swear that the kid was shaking.

Zuko embraced the hug. It was the nicest sensation he had experienced all these weeks. He felt safe when Hakoda hugged him.

"Let it all out…" Hakoda said to him, as he kissed his forehead. Zuko didn't need to hear that.

He broke.

After they remained like that for several minutes, they broke the hug.

"How about we go back to the village? I am sure you want some rest." Hakoda said.

"Yeah. That would be nice." Zuko answered.

Hakoda started paddling towards the direction of their home.

When they arrived after an hour, he looked behind him to see that the boy had fallen asleep. Hakoda smiled. He tied the boat to the docks and made a signal to two nearby men to come and collect the fish and their equipment. He grabbed Zuko slowly and carried him towards his tent. The boy was pretty light for his age. Kanna would have to change that. Hakoda smiled.

He arrived at Zuko's tent. He placed the sleeping teen on the bed and covered him with the fur blankets. Zuko made a small sound. The man smiled as it reminded him of his kids when they were little and carried their sleeping forms to their bed. Then they would wake up and ask for a story. Hakoda would always say yes to their demand and tell them a different story every night.

"Sweet dreams son." He whispered as he kissed his forehead again and exited his tent.

Hakoda was indeed, the proudest father in the world.

And ,bless Tui and La, no one would say otherwise.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you for reading this chapter! i will write the next one as soon i'll have time. leave a review because it is the only thing that persuades me to write more! thanks again!


	6. Tea and Needles

Zuko woke up at around evening. He didn't want to leave the comforting warmth of the furs, but he had to. The sun was down, so the weather was colder than the usual. He really needed to adjust to this time zone. Sokka had told him that there were weeks they would be only day or night. He didn't know what was worse, being restless all day or sun deprived. Probably the later. Time was really strange here. As they approached winter, he could see that in some weeks the "whole day is night" thing Sokka talked about was coming. He got up with a groan and went to exit the tent when it hit him.

He didn't remember going to sleep, more or less arriving to his tent. In fact, the last thing he remembered was that he and Hakoda were out fishing, having an awkward discussion.

He really didn't want to delve into that intuition he had but in the end it wasn't helped.

Zuko could see it two ways; first, he simply forgot. Maybe the climate or the food here was getting to him. Second, he somehow fell asleep and Hakoda carried him to his tent.

There was no way that it was the second one, right?

Like, Hakoda was a great father, like a thousand time better than Ozai, but would he really go out of his way to carry a sleeping teenager back to his tent? And cover him with blankets? Instead of doing the logical thing of waking him up?

Zuko was a realist, not stupid.

He tried to push his thoughts at the back of his head, as he approached Katara who was sitting near the communal campfire in the center of the village. Some villagers were there chatting, Bato, Hakoda and Sokka being between them.

"Hey Katara." He said sitting next to her.

"Oh hey Zuko! Did you sleep well?" she asked.

"Huh? Oh yeah." He muttered. They listened to the conversation of the tribesmen. Apparently, a group of men that were on hunting duty today, managed to kill ten tiger seals. They discussed how nice it was returning to their old way of living in the village. They made jokes. Zuko laughed at some of them. Katara poked his arm to get his attention.

"Dad told us that you were really good at fishing. You both caught a lot of them." She said. Zuko nodded.

"Yeah, I was surprised that I did that well. I guess I found my thing here." Zuko joked.

"Well don't get me wrong, you heating our homes and water is a gift from the spirits." She also joked. Zuko chuckled.

"I could do it all day long. How is the rebuilding going?"

"Sokka is making a lot of plans, which is expected of him. But for now we are trying to built more igloos and rebuild our walls back. Since, you know…someone didn't know how to use the door." Katara joked.

Zuko felt guilty for a moment but decided to go with the flow. "There was a lot of fog that day, so I couldn't pinpoint exactly were to dock." They both laughed.

"So, say, dad said that you were so exhausted from the fishing trip and all the chores you did at the morning and like, you passed out at the boat." Katara said.

"Really now?" Zuko asked smiling, but inside he was screaming. The second option was true after all. He felt so embarrassed, angry and happy at the same time.

Every day that passed, this man was closer to adopting him.

"Are you hungry? Want me to bring you a snack or anything?" Katara said.

"I am good for now, thanks." Zuko said.

"…There are still some leftover sea prunes if you want." She sang. Zuko gave her a look.

"….Ok." he said. Katara let a laugh and got up heading for the igloo. Zuko followed her, leaving the people and the discussion behind.

In the igloo, Kanna was sitting on the fur rug sewing some clothes. She noticed the two teens entering.

"Oh Katara. Zuko." She greeted. Kanna was still wary of the teen, but in the last days she had warmed up a little. Zuko knew that he needed to give her more time, or do something in order to gain her trust. A field trip maybe? It wouldn't be like they could confront a Fire Nation killer from her era this time.

Katara acknowledged the awkwardness in the room so she quickly spoke.

"So Zuko let me get you some stew." She said making her way to the kitchen table. The igloo wasn't that big, so in reality she walked about 4 to 6 steps. "Ok let's put it to the fire to get warm." She monologued. Zuko noticed how motherly Katara sounded since they arrived at the South Pole. She was still acting like a mother back when they were camping just before Sozin's comet, but now Zuko couldn't help but see a hint of his own mother in Katara.

Zuko ate in quiet while Katara was helping her grandma with the clothes. Most of them were Sokka's and Katara made a strong point on how he always managed to make holes on them.

Zuko finished his quick meal and observed how Katara and Kanna worked. He felt like he should do something similar, or like work in general so that people wouldn't say he was slacking off. But then again, this same morning Hakoda and Bato were begging the spirits for him to stop.

After some time Katara got up and made her way to the exit.

"I am going to ask the waterbenders what are the new plans for tomorrow. Who knows, maybe we'll rebuilt Sokka's watchtower." She said smiling. Zuko noticed how she winked her eye at him. Zuko was suddenly confused. Was Katara making that up? Why? Why would he leave him alone with Kanna when-

Zuko took back what he thought before about not being stupid, because he was the most idiotic man in the four Nations.

Katara had left him so he could bond with Kanna. Or at least try to make her forgive him.

Zuko looked at Kanna, who continued sewing a shirt. He wondered if she felt scared right now, having a firebender inside her home with her, with no way of protection.

Zuko needed to take careful steps in order not to frighten her and make a wrong impression.

"Umm…" he simply muffled, trying to start a sentence. Well, he got a reaction at least.

"If you want to talk, make some tea first." She said, not looking up from her work. Zuko nodded but she didn't seem to care.

The teen got up and walked towards the "kitchen" area. He remembered Katara showing him where the tea is in case he wanted to make it himself. His eyes locked on a small pot of clay painted with blue lines. He opened it and he smelled for confirmation. Yup that was Jasmine tea alright.

He found the pot easily as it was just on the table in front of him. He poured in some water from the barrel and a spoonful of tea powder. He returned to the fire and hanged it to the hook. After that, he got up again and brought two cups.

There was silence as Zuko waited for the tea to finish. Kanna was still minding her sewing. It was awkward, but then again, every social interaction he had was.

Thank Agni, the tea was ready. Zuko took the pot carefully from the hook. Kanna noticed how the prince didn't use gloves, but instead he was grabbing the hot pot with his bare hands. The image was crazy to her, but Zuko was a firebender, so he could endure the heat, right?

Following her train of thought, Kanna observed the teen that served them tea more. His face to be precise. If the kid could grab a hot pot with his bare hands, how could he get a scar?

"Here." Zuko said while extending his hand towards her, giving her the cup of tea.

"Thank you." Kanna murmured taking it. Zuko seemed that he was content just by that 'thank you'.

They took a small sip each.

"You make good tea." She says.

"Thank you. Uncle makes better though." He answers.

"The Dragon of the West huh? Who would've thought?" Kanna returns, taking another sip.

"We were working in a tea shop back in Ba Sing Se when we were refugees. Well, two tea shops actually." Zuko said. "They said that it was the best in town."

"Then I suppose I would like to try it too." She says.

Silence again.

"So Lady Kanna I.."

"Zuko, I know that I treated you in a mistrustful way the last two weeks. I had my doubts, and don't get me wrong, I still have some. I remember how morbid the Fire Nations raids were, when we lost so many good waterbenders, my friend Hama included. Also that day when you attacked us with your crew and threaten us. It was the same thing. The fire Nation coming and taking it all from us. I thought that I was going to lose Katara, like her mother six years ago." She said, not breaking eye contact with him. Zuko wanted to say something, say that he was sorry, say that he was an idiot back then but in the end of the story, what happened had happened. He couldn't change the past.

"Whenever I saw your face, I could only see those same cruel monsters, the Fire Nation and everything that our tribe cared getting ripped away from us."

"The same as Katara did." Zuko whispered.

"I have heard of how you played your part in the end of this war, going against your nation and your family. I have seen how you interacted with my son and grandchildren these past 2 weeks and how you behave in our tribe. I was surprised. You participated in all kinds of cultural activities and you did your fair share of work. If someone ever told me that the son of Ozai was acting like this to my home, I would consider him to have midnight sun madness. What I am saying Zuko, is that I will never forgive the Fire Nation for what they did to us and the rest of the world. Never. My hatred still burns for Sozin, Azulon and Ozai, Tui and La be my witnesses." She said.

"But now, I can see now that you are different. I can see why my family likes you and wanted to bring you in our home. In other words, kid, I am ready to forgive you…"

Zuko wanted to scream from his gratitude.

"On two conditions." Kanna smiled. Zuko's mind was put into a pause.

"What…what are they?" he asks, slightly frightened.

"First, I would like to know how you got your scar." She said. Zuko almost chocked to his tea.

"Do..you don't know either?" he asked, his head lowered.

"No." she answered. "The news here don't travel as well as in the Earth Kingdom."

"Did not Hakoda tell you? Or Sokka and Katara?" he asked again.

"No." she said. "To be honest, I had this question immerge right now, when you grabbed the pot with your bare hands. You didn't get burned. But on the other side, your face got." She said.

The room was silent for some minutes. Zuko gathered all his strength to start talking. He looked at his reflection in the cup of tea.

"Firebenders…don't get burned easily. In order for someone to get burned, the fire must be very strong." he made a gesture with his hands trying to give Kanna to understand. He made his way to continue, to tell about the war meeting, his father's rage, the Agni Kai, everything. He could feel the panic rising from the depths of his being. It would be just like in the Air Temple again.

"…Why are you telling me this?" Kanna asked. Zuko looked at her. He was confused.

"What do you mean, you…you asked me." He said.

"Kid, I know I am very old and my sight isn't what is used to be, but even I can see the panic that is about to overwhelm you from here. If that is such a sensitive subject to bring up, why are you talking about it?"

"Because…well… you said it was a condition in order for you to accept me. I have no choice." Zuko said.

"If it is that bad, then I suppose it was my mistake for asking. Forget it." Kanna said.

"Wait…" Zuko was super confused. "So it is still alright if I won't tell you?"

"Yes. It was just a curious observation from some minutes ago anyway." She said.

"…But." Zuko started. "I don't get it." He said. "It is indeed painful saying it, yes, but it still a part of me, a part of my history. Don't you want to know why I am like this? Why I acted like that back then? Why I changed?"

Kanna hummed. "True. I don't know a lot about you, except the things the others had told me." She said.

"So how can you still want to trust me if you don't know about me?" he asked.

"Maybe I will learn later from the others. Maybe you will tell me another time. It doesn't matter." She said. "If my family trusts you so much, then I will too."

"Are you serious?" he asked. She nodded.

His panic was dissolving. "What about…the other condition?"

Kanna smiled. "I want you to stop Sokka from damaging his clothes. The next time he does that, he will sew them himself." She said. Zuko let out a small laughed. Kanna chuckled too.

"So…can I still go ice dodging or is it still off limits? I understand if so, I won't oblige." Zuko says. Kanna looked at him like she was thinking something.

"You have my permission. Like it mattered anyway. Koda would still drag you by the hood into that boat for you two to go together." She said.

Zuko smiled. "Thank you. It means a lot." He said. He bowed his head. Kanna let out a chuckle.

"You Fire nobles are too strict with your postures." She said amused.

"Sorry." Zuko said sheepishly. "How…how do you show gratitude here?" he asked.

"Definitely not with a bow." She said. Zuko laughed.

"Alright kid, why don't you pour some more tea and help an old lady get these clothes done? I'll show you the ropes." Kanna said.

"Of course." Zuko said. After he poured tea for the both of them, he got next to Kanna and picked up a piece of clothing and a needle. He followed her lead.

"So, like that?" he asked.

"Yes. If you need help just tell me." She said.

Zuko smiled.

"I will."

The night ended with the family getting back at the igloo. Hakoda and Sokka laughed at the image of Zuko trying to sew a mitten.

"Hey now. He is still doing better than you two." Kanna said. Zuko tried not to smile proudly at Sokka.

"And Sokka, don't start again about sewing being a woman's job." Katara said.

"What? No way, you know I am over that way of thinking." Sokka said.

"Is this because of that Suki girl?" Kanna asked. Then the whole family talked about Toph, Suki, Mai, literally every girl that they encountered in their journey being a total badass. They talked about some of their adventures again, Sokka adding juice to the stories.

"You all have grown a lot. I am proud of you." Hakoda said patting Sokka's shoulder. The kids smiled.

"Speaking of growth…" Katara said. "Zuko, your hair needs a haircut."

"Really?" Zuko said, ruffling his dark raven hair. "I guess I haven't noticed." True, his hair were past his ears right now, and he almost couldn't see under some tufts.

Katara smiled. "I can do that for you. I gave a lot of haircuts befo-…"

"I WANNA GIVE ZUKO A WARRIORS WOLF TAIL!" Sokka declared raising his hand.

"Sokka, it is not your hair to decide. Although. It would suit him." Hakoda said trying to imagine Zuko with one. Sokka nodded with enthusiasm.

Zuko was slightly amused by the scene. Kanna and Katara sighed in unison.

Katara pinched the bridge of her nose. "Guys, please, just ask Zuko in the end. It isn't like he wants to-…"

"I would like to try it." Zuko said in a deadpan voice.

"YES!" Sokka and Hakoda high fived in the air. Kanna sighed again. Katara was done.

"Let me get my razor and my ribbons!" Sokka shouted sprinting off the igloo.

After some minutes

"Ouch! Sokka, stop pulling my hair so much!" Zuko complained.

"Sorry." Sokka said. "Do you want to shave the sides?"

"No, I think he looks better this way." Katara said.

"We can trim them a little." Kanna objected. Zuko let Katara cut his hair with a scissor a little to the sides.

"Do you want to add some beads too?" Katara asked.

"That would be awesome, but unfortunately he doesn't have that long hair." Hakoda said.

"Where is the ribbon!?" Sokka franticly looked around him, his hand grabbing Zuko's hair back. Zuko made a painful grimance.

"It is under your leg you idiot." Katara said.

"Oh."

In the end Zuko looked himself in a small mirror. His hair looked almost exactly the same, no major changes. It was slightly trimmed, Katara had given him the length he had when he joined them after the eclipse. The only noticeable difference was that his hair on top were pulled back at a Warriors Wolf Tail as Sokka called it. It was tied with a blue ribbon. It appeared that it was a cultural thing, like the Fire Nation had long hair and top knots.

"I like it." Zuko said.

Katara smiled. Kanna too. Sokka yelled a "YES!" in excitement. Hakoda looked like about to cry.

"Better than the angry-ponytail you had when we first met you." Sokka joked.

"…Was it that bad?" Zuko asked.

"Yes." Katara, Sokka and Kanna nodded.

"…It wasn't always like that. I shaved it right after the Agni Kai. You know. Burnt hair, treatment and all." Everyone felt a little uncomfortable. Zuko looked at Kanna. He didn't tell her about his past before, but she should find out in a moment.

"…Also it was considered the right thing to do." He continued.

"What do you mean?" Hakoda said.

"Hair is something of importance in the Fire Nation…It symbolizes our honor. In an Agni Kai, if the loser is spared, he must shave every part of his head except his top knot. Well, in my case the ponytail." Zuko said. He must not let himself lose control of his emotions right now.

"Why did they do that?" Katara asked.

"In an Agni Kai, the loser almost always ends up dead. Being spared is an act of humiliation, and dishonor. That way, many losers end up wanting to die by the winner. I…well I didn't."

Zuko was happy with himself being able to talk about it with not having a problem to his breathing rhythm, but when he saw the broody atmosphere he created in the room, he thought he should make things lighter.

"But I got over it! I cut my knot together with my Uncle when we started as refugees. I don't believe in these things that much now." He said trying to smile.

"Man, Fire Nation is fucked up." Sokka said. Kanna didn't even bother to scold him.

"I know that now." Zuko said. He exchanged looks with each of them. Their looks were compassionate. They were filled with anger and sadness yes, but this time Zuko didn't think he was being weak in front of them. Quite the opposite. Holy Agni, he really started to change! Progress!

Hakoda started talking. "Your Nation's choice of hairstyle shows weakness and dishonor? That's idiotic if you ask me. Here, this hairstyle shows that you are one of the tribe. It shows that like the wolves of the tundra, you are fierce, strong and you stand up for your family and loved ones. It shows that you are a warrior. A person of trust." He said finishing fiddling his hair. "I think this is the hairstyle you deserve the most. It reveals your real self."

Zuko swore he did not start crying.

He also swore he didn't accept that easily the hug the others had offered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this was slightly~~~ bigger but i enjoyed writing it. Zuko bonding with Kanna? check. Zuko learning how to sew? check. Zuko getting a warriors wolf tail? also check. also i don't know when i will post the next chapter since uni work is kicking my ass rn.! see ya the next time.

**Author's Note:**

> sorry for my english! if you enjoyed this leave a comment!


End file.
